Painted Soul
by coffeelover98
Summary: Kepingan foto dan matahari. Kaito/Shiho


**Painted Soul**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Warning : AU, and maybe OOCness

.

* * *

_"Love, that moves the sun and the other stars - L'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle." _  
_ ― Dante Alighieri, Paradiso _

_._

Kaito Kuroba sedang berjalan santai, kedua tangannya disisipkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia sangat menikmati waktu luangnya setelah pulang sekolah. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, bunga-bunga bermekaran sesuai musim, kicauan burung menggaung dan langit masih tersaput kabut tipis. Hujan baru saja reda dan tanah masih berbau lembab. Diperhatikan kakinya menjejak dalam di atas permukaan tanah, dia jongkok sejenak untuk membersihkan lumpur yang terciprat di sepatu ketsnya—perhatiannya teralih pada bulir-bulir air di permukaan daun. Kaito mengambil kamera dari tas punggungnya, distelnya dan dibidiknya gerakan air mengalir dari daun-daun mengikuti arah gravitasi.

Selama beberapa menit, Kaito larut dalam kegiatannya, dia sibuk mengambil berbagai foto. Suasana saat itu sangat indah—cocok dengan imajinasinya tentang hujan. Pikirannya berputar ke folder kumpulan fotonya yang belum lengkap. Tentang hujan. Hujan di sore hari.

Dan Kaito juga tak menyadari kalau dia tak sendirian sore itu. Ketika tangannya menekan tombol terus menerus, matanya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan sosok yang sedang duduk diam di atas tonjolan akar pohon besar.

Gerakannya terhenti. _Orangkah itu?_ Dikejapkan matanya berulang kali, memperhatikan sosok itu lebih jelas. Seorang gadis berpakaian putih. _Apa dia hantu?_ Kaito bukan pengecut dan dia sama sekali tak percaya dengan hal-hal supranatural, didekatinya sosok itu dengan pelan.

Gadis itu sepertinya sedang tidur, matanya terpejam. Punggungnya bersandar di pohon akasia yang besar, bayangan ranting-ranting panjang menaunginya—menimbulkan efek surealis.

_Apakah boleh mengambil foto orang yang sedang tidur tanpa izin?_ Pikiran Kaito berperang dalam batin dan akhirnya dibiarkan akal sehatnya menguap. Ditekannya tombol dan pose gadis itu terperangkap dalam kameranya.

Kaki Kaito tak sengaja menginjak ranting patah dan menimbulkan suara berderak. Mata gadis itu terbuka cepat. Rambut pirang strawberrynya terayun mengikuti gerakannya.

Mereka saling menatap sekarang. Kaito dengan kameranya. Gadis itu bangkit lalu duduk tegak dengan raut muka heran, terganggu dan… mungkin marah.

"A-aku… maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membangunkanmu…," gagap Kaito dengan muka memerah.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengambil fotoku?" tanyanya ketus. Suara gadis itu mengalun rendah. Seperti musik di telinga Kaito.

"Aku Kaito Kuroba. Uh, senang bertemu dengan kau," Kaito mencoba tersenyum, "A-aku bukan orang jahat atau sejenisnya, aku murid SMA Teitan. A-aku cuma ingin mengambil fotomu saja… Maafkan aku…"

Sekarang gadis itu bangkit berdiri, rambutnya yang ternyata panjang melambai tertiup angin. Kaito mengharapkan gadis itu marah atau apapun, tapi dia hanya merengut lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya termangu sendirian.

"Siapa yah dia?" gumam Kaito penasaran sambil mengamati kepergian gadis itu. Dia kembali mengalami perang batin antara mengikuti gadis itu untuk menanyakan namanya dan akal sehatnya melarangnya. Tapi kali ini akal sehatnya yang menang, dia tak mungkin memicu kemarahan gadis itu sekali lagi. Dia telah mengganggu privasinya dan membuat impresi tak bagus di saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Tapi, dalam hati kecilnya dia yakin kalau dia akan bertemu dengan gadis misterius itu lagi dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

.

Firasatnya jitu.

"Perkenalkan murid baru kali ini, Shiho Miyano, dia baru masuk pertengahan semester karena baru pindah dari New York."

Kaito terkesiap begitu melihat gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelas mengikuti wali kelas. Matanya membesar mengikuti setiap gerakan gadis itu. _Shiho Miyano. Shiho Miyano. Shiho Miyano_.

Shiho berjalan dengan lambat dan duduk di salah satu bangku kosong. Dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau mengenali Kaito ketika melewati bangkunya.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Kaito hanya memikirkan bagaimana memulai percakapan dengan gadis itu.

Dan dia berhasil tiga puluh menit kemudian.

"Kuroba-kun, kau ketua kelas disini kan? Coba kau kemari dulu," panggil wali kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Uhm, Miyano-san," Kaito berhenti sejenak, mengamati reaksi gadis itu.

Shiho Miyano melepaskan earphone yang sedang didengarnya dan meletakkan buku di atas meja. Dia balas menatap Kaito dengan bosan.

"Aku ketua kelas—Ini tugasku untuk mengenalkan sekolah, kau murid baru kan?" Kaito merutuk kemampuannya mengolah kata hilang begitu saja.

"Ya? Lalu?"

"Jadi gini…"

.

.

.

Aku adalah kegelapan—sinar matahari hanya akan menghancurkanku.

.

.

.

Shiho membuka pintu dan menemukan Kaito sedang berdiri dengan salah tingkah.

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menggumam datar, "Darimana kau tau rumahku?"

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini ketua kelas, Miyano-san?"

"Menyalahgunakan kekuasaan untuk kepentingan pribadimu?" tuduh Shiho ketus.

Tawa pendek yang keluar dari mulut Kaito terdengar gugup. "A-apa aku boleh masuk?" tawarnya dengan sedikit memaksa.

Shiho menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, tapi dia akhirnya membuka pintu lebih lebar. Kaito masuk dengan lega. Ruang tamu rumah gadis itu sangat luas dan penuh dengan alat-alat aneh yang tak dia kenali. Sebelum kedatangannya, Kaito telah memeriksa segala info tentang Shiho termasuk kalau dia sekarang tinggal dengan ayah angkatnya, seorang penemu dan ilmuwan terkenal.

Dia sekarang duduk saling berhadapan dengan Shiho di sofa. Gadis itu sepertinya tak sabar melihat kegugupan Kaito segera membuka pembicaraan, "Ada urusan apa kau kesini, Kuroba-kun?"

"A-ah, ini…" Kaito mengambil tas punggungnya, mengeluarkan setumpuk amplop coklat, "…aku ingin memberikan hasil foto beberapa hari lalu, jika kau masih ingat—aku mengambil fotomu. Tapi hanya selembar…"

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Dia mengambil foto-foto itu dan menelitinya satu persatu di atas meja. Tangannya berhenti pada foto terakhir, matanya menatap posenya sendiri di bawah bayangan pohon.

"Bagaimana?" Kaito melemparkan senyum kecil—untuk menutupi debar jantungnya.

Senyumnya adalah magnet dan Shiho mundur untuk menghindari medan energinya.

"Ini bagus." Cuma itu yang dikatakan Shiho sambil mengembalikan foto itu kepada Kaito.

Kaito mengambilnya dan menatap penuh kebanggaan, "Ini adalah karya terbaikku sampai saat ini," dia memberikan foto itu kembali pada Shiho, "ini untukmu kalau kau mau."

Shiho menerimanya dengan ragu, memperhatikan foto itu sebentar lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya lurus-lurus menatap senyum Kaito. Dia merasa seperti Icarus. Dia tak mau berada terlalu dekat dan mengambil resiko sayapnya meleleh karena hangatnya sinar matahari.

Pria itu duduk membelakangi jendela, sinar matahari menyelinap dan membuat sosok tubuhnya keemasan. Shiho merasa kalau pria ini adalah ancaman—yang akan memaksa masuk ke dalam dunianya.

"Kau tau kalau kamera ini adalah hadiah dari ayahku. Dia pria hebat. Pemain sulap yang telah berkeliling dunia sepanjang hidupnya. Kematiannya membuatku kacau balau." Kaito berhenti sejenak ketika menyadari raut wajah Shiho berubah. "Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu bosan, tapi kau tau jika aku telah mengeluarkan suara—aku sulit untuk berhenti."

Shiho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan dia baru menyadari kalau tangannya menggenggam ujung kemejanya dengan begitu kuat. Dengan jemarinya yang gemetaran, dia mencoba merapikan kusutnya kain walau tanpa hasil.

Kaito tersenyum lebar lagi, dia sepertinya tak memperdulikan gadis di depannya tak merespon perkataannya tapi dia yakin kalau Shiho mendengar dan mencerna setiap kata. "Ugh, jika kau tak keberatan—apa kau berminat menjadi objek fotografiku untuk tugas kelompok klub fotografi yang akan dikumpulkan bulan depan?" tanyanya hati-hati. Dia tak siap menerima penolakan. Dia juga tak biasa ditolak. Selama ini dia selalu mendapatkan hal yang dia inginkan.

Dengan ujung matanya yang awas, Kaito menyadari kalau nafas gadis itu sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya, dia juga tak luput menyadari jemari lentik Shiho gemetar memilin-milin ujung kemejanya. Dia takut kalau perkataannya akan membuat gadis itu ketakutan, jadi Kaito memilih untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada foto di atas meja. Dia mengambil foto itu lagi, mengangkatnya sejajar dengan penglihatannya, tapi matanya malah beralih memperhatikan Shiho. Gadis itu seperti peri hutan dengan ujung rambutnya yang terangkat karena tertiup angin. Mata birunya setengah tertutup memperlihatkan bulu matanya yang panjang hingga menyentuh pipi tirusnya, bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Terlihat begitu surealis. Kaito perlu memaksa dirinya memindahkan penglihatannya dari objek di depannya yang jauh lebih menarik dari apa yang diabadikannya di foto.

"Bagaimana, Miyano-san?" desaknya lagi, "kau tak perlu berkata apa-apa. Aku cuma butuh dua atau tiga jam saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau bersedia…" Kaito meletakkan foto itu di atas meja dan menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Baik," Shiho bahkan tak menyadari suaranya keluar sebelum otaknya sempat berpikir, "asal kau tak menggangguku lagi setelah pemotretan itu."

Kaito tersentak. Ini bukan hal yang diharapkannya. Tapi dia sangat menginginkan gadis ini, sebagai objek yang hendak dia tangkap—lagipula dia telah berjanji akan melakukan segalanya, bukan?

"Oke. Aku setuju. Kapan kau bisa kupotret, Miyano-san?"

"Aku tak tau. Kau saja yang cari waktunya." Balas Shiho datar.

"B-bagaimana kalau minggu depan, jumat jam 4 setelah selesai sekolah?" tawar Kaito. Aneh, dia hampir tak pernah gugup sebelumnya dan gadis ini selalu membuatnya nervous.

Shiho mengangguk, dia hendak bangkit dari kursinya yang diikuti Kaito cepat. Dia menyadari kalau kehadirannya sudah terlalu lama. "Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang," katanya dengan nada segan. Dia berjalan ke depan beranda pintu. Shiho mengikutinya lambat-lambat di belakangnya.

"Maafkan aku, Miyano-san. Aku telah menganggu waktumu," kata Kaito di depan pintu, dia berbalik dan tersenyum lagi pada gadis itu. Dia tak tau kalau senyumannya membuat seluruh sel tubuh Shiho memberontak.

Karena Shiho hanya diam mematung tanpa reaksi dan matanya seperti memohon supaya dia cepat-cepat pergi, Kaito akhirnya benar-benar membuka pintu, keluar dan membiarkan gadis itu menutupnya. Dia masih berdiri di luar pintu ketika telinganya yang tajam mendengar bisikan lirih Shiho.

"Tinggalkan aku. Tolong, tinggalkan aku sendirian…"

Kaito menggumam, matanya terlihat penuh determinasi. Dia teringat pada dirinya yang menutup seluruh akses dunia saat ayahnya meninggal dulu, menyiksa diri dalam kegelapan.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kau sendirian, Miyano-san." bisiknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari kemudian, Kaito menyadari kalau Shiho menghindarinya. Sepanjang jalan pulang sekolah, sela-sela pelajaran, atau bahkan di lorong kelas yang sempit, Kaito selalu berusaha untuk mencari-cari alasan untuk berbicara dengannya, yang dia tau akan berakhir dengan kegagalan lagi. Dia cuma ingin menikmati berbagai macam reaksi yang ditampilkan gadis itu setiap kali dia mendekat. Tapi akhirnya Kaito berhenti, dia tak ingin gadis itu malah benar-benar takut dengannya dan tidak mau menjadi objek fotografinya lagi.

Ketika jumat benar-benar datang, Kaito tak pernah merasa seringan dan sebahagia selama tujuh belas tahun umurnya. Senyumannya telah muncul pagi itu, Kaito mengambil kameranya dengan hati-hati dan mengaturnya ke dalam tas punggungnya. Dia telah memberitahu Shiho kalau dia akan mengambil foto gadis itu di bukit atas sekolah. Disana punya banyak spot pemandangan yang akan cocok menjadi latar belakang foto-fotonya.

Sesampai di sekolah, Kaito cemas, kemungkinan terburuk adalah kalau Shiho tak masuk sekolah. Alih-alih mengharapkan bangku gadis itu kosong, dia menemukan Shiho duduk dengan nyaman. Gadis itu sedang sibuk mendengar sesuatu di Ipod-nya sambil membaca buku fisika kuantum. Kaito mengamatinya sejenak lalu mengambil tempat di kursinya sendiri. Dia bahkan tak menyadari kalau mata Shiho beralih dari rumus fisika yang rumit ke punggungnya, ekpresi gadis itu terasa begitu kosong.

Setelah lonceng pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kaito telah siap-siap meloncat, badannya berputar ke belakang, matanya menyasar sosok Shiho. Gadis itu sedang menyusun bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Kaito menghabiskan sepuluh menit terakhir hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu. Dan ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Shiho, Kaito cepat menoleh, berdehem sejenak kemudian maju mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah siap, Miyano-san?" tanyanya.

Shiho mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang kelas, menyusuri lorong sekolah dan akhirnya menapak jalan sempit menuju bukit atas. Kaito berulang kali mencuri pandang pada gadis di sebelahnya. Nafas gadis itu sangat lembut, hampir tak menunjukkan keberadaannya.

Ketika sampai pada bagian yang sulit dan berbatu-batu, Kaito mengulurkan tangannya. Shiho menatapnya ragu sebelum menerima ulurannya. Jemari gadis itu terasa begitu dingin—segala sesuatu tentang Shiho memang menguarkan aura yang mengusir siapa pun yang berada dalam jarak satu meter darinya. Tapi Kaito bukan pria yang mudah putus asa, dia ingin mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan gadis itu, kenapa dia begitu takut orang-orang lain mendekatinya.

Diremasnya jemari gadis itu, mencoba memberikan sesuatu padanya—kehangatan dan… mungkin kekuatan. Shiho menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak tertebak. Kaito tersenyum kecil. Genggaman tangannya lepas ketika mereka sampai pada pelataran bukit yang luas, disana begitu banyak pohon kecil, semak-semak belukar, rumput hijau kekuningan dan bunga-bunga bermekaran.

Kaito bisa membayangkan berbagai angle dan posisi gadis itu dalam foto-fotonya. _Gadis peri dalam hutan kecil_.

_Shiho Miyano. Terselubung warna-warni dan spektrum cahaya. Berbiaskan imajinasi dalam monokrom hitam putih._

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan, raut wajahnya bimbang seperti tak tau harus bersikap apa. Kaito mendengus kecil dan tertawa, "Kau tak perlu kikuk begitu, Miyano-san. Bersikaplah seperti biasa. Tak usah perhatikan aku." Dia kemudian berhenti dan meletakkan tas punggungnya. Shiho memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Kaito mengeluarkan kamera kesayangannya dan menyetelnya.

"Miyano-san, kau boleh duduk disini," Kaito menunjuk bonggolan datar bekas tebangan pohon, "aku akan mulai memotretmu. Santai saja, kau tak perlu melihat dimana lensaku membidikmu."

Gadis itu mengerti, kemudian dia duduk. Wajahnya membelakangi cahaya matahari sore yang menyisip dari cabang pohon. Bayangannya membentuk gradasi pada tubuh rampingnya. Kaito hampir menahan nafas menikmati pemandangan ini. Tangannya mulai mengambil foto secara refleks.

_Klik. Klik. Klik_. Kaito berusaha supaya Shiho tak merasa canggung untuk difoto, dia membiarkan gadis itu membuat pose sendiri, dan ketika angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus perlahan—tangan pria itu tanpa sadar berhenti memotret.

Kaito menatap Shiho dari balik lensanya, tak cukup hanya itu, dia menggeser kameranya ke bawah, bukankah orang bilang _bola mata adalah lensa terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan padamu?_ Sosok gadis itu terpantul pada iris lavender Kaito. Tanpa kedip diperhatikan bagaimana angin mempermainkan helaian rambut pirang strawberrynya, bagaimana derak suara ranting menambah magis suasana, kejap mata gadis itu perlahan, gerakan jemari halusnya mengatur poni rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Kaito merasa dunianya berhenti berputar, suara-suara mengabur dan matanya fokus dengan Shiho sebagai porosnya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas waktumu, Miyano-san…" ujar Kaito untuk kesekian kalinya sore itu. Shiho yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan mengirimmu satu kopi hasil foto-fotoku nanti—hasilnya pasti akan luar biasa." Katanya lagi.

Shiho menggeleng, "Aku tidak perlu foto-foto itu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito heran, langkahnya terhenti.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Shiho, gadis itu sepertinya tak berminat melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi. Kaito mengikuti langkahnya dengan perasaan berat.

.

.

.

Kaito sedang berada di kamar tidurnya, matanya sibuk mengamati satu demi satu berkas foto-foto yang tersebar di seluruh ruangannya. Ada ratusan foto disana, dengan berbagai spektrum warna-warni yang kontras.

Ada Shiho Miyano dalam berbagai pose menatapnya. Ada senyum samar, kerlingan mata, ayunan tangan, kibaran baju seragam gadis itu tertiup angin lembut yang berhasil terpotret.

Dengan jemarinya Kaito mengambil foto-foto itu dengan hati-hati. Dia merasa kalau kecantikan gadis itu terasa begitu nyata—yang tak mampu dikatakan foto dua dimensi pada keajaiban ciptaan Tuhan.

Hatinya hangat.

.

.

.

"Uhm, apa Miyano-san ada di rumah?"

Seorang pria tua berambut putih dengan tubuh tambun menatap Kaito dengan ragu.

"Aku temannya. Dari SMU Teitan." Kaito memperjelas kata-katanya begitu melihat kerutan di dahi pria tua itu.

"Masuklah…"

Sekarang mereka duduk saling berhadapan di ruang tamu. Kaito menyadari kalau ruangan itu masih tak berubah dari semenjak dia datang beberapa hari lalu. Silau matahari menyisip masuk dari balik kaca jendela. Dia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana mata gadis itu menyipit melindungi teriknya cahaya.

"Uhm, Miyano-san…"

"Dia sedang sakit."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kaito merasa jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang.

"Shiho-kun sedang sakit flu. Siapa namamu?" tanya pria tua itu antusias.

"Kaito. Kaito Kuroba. Apa dia sudah ke dokter?" Kaito merasa cemas, matanya bergerak-gerak. Pria tua itu hanya tertawa kecil, "Shiho-kun tak percaya dokter. Katanya dia bisa mengobati penyakitnya sendiri. Dia ingin menjadi dokter setelah lulus sekolah nanti."

"Uhm… Miyano-san sedang tidur atau…" ucapannya tak selesai, Kaito menatap ayah angkat Shiho—Professor Agasa dengan ragu.

"Dia sedang tidur barusan, aku melihatnya meneguk obat flu tadi."

"Baiklah…"

"Kau berteman dengan Shiho-kun berapa lama?" tanya Professor Agasa. Ada kilatan penasaran di matanya.

"Kami jarang berbicara… Dia sangat pendiam…" Kaito tertawa gugup.

Professor Agasa hanya tersenyum menenangkan, "Aku bisa melihat kesungguhan pada dirimu. Cobalah berteman dengannya… Dia punya masa lalu yang rumit. Kuharap kau bisa sabar dengannya."

"Aku tau. Aku takkan meninggalkannya." Ada ketegasan dalam nada suara Kaito yang membuat Professor Agasa lega.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah sembuh?"

Shiho melepaskan earphone-nya dan menatap Kaito lekat-lekat. Mata kebiru-hijauan gadis berkilauan membuat Kaito tak mampu bicara sejenak—dia merasa terhisap dalam sumur tak berdasar. Mereka sedang berada di hutan kecil tempat pertemuan pertama mereka, gadis itu tau kalau dari nafas Kaito yang masih terengah-engah—pria itu sudah mencarinya seharian.

"Kau bertemu dengan Hakase," tuduhnya.

Kaito tertawa gugup lagi—dalam hati dia sangsi kapan kegugupannya akan tetap ada kalau menyangkut keberadaan gadis itu.

"Kau tak datang dua hari—membuatku cemas. Tadi aku kerumahmu lagi, dia yang memberitahuiku kalau kau berada disini."

Ekspresi gadis itu melembut sejenak, lalu dia menggumam, "Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku."

"Lagu apa yang selalu kau dengar?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba. Nafas gadis itu sedikit tersentak, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Lagu apa yang menyuarakan kesedihanmu?" tanya Kaito lagi dengan berani.

"Apa aku terlihat selalu sedih dan melankolis di depanmu?" tanya Shiho lagi. Ada kemarahan yang tersirat di setiap kata.

"Kau harus berhenti untuk sedih, karena kau punya seribu alasan untuk bahagia."

"Oh ya? Coba katakan padaku salah satu alasan logis itu?" tantang Shiho.

"K-Karena aku menyukaimu." Rahasia hati yang terpendam selama ini keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Kaito merasakan wajahnya memanas dan detar jantungnya bergema begitu kuat hingga dia yakin kalau gadis yang sedang duduk didepannya bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Oh ya?" ulang Shiho dengan nada sinis, "Kebahagiaanku tak tergantung pada satu orang saja."

"Aku akan membantumu untuk mencapai kebahagiaan." Kata Kaito tak perduli dengan ucapan meremehkan gadis itu. Dia tak perduli kalau cintanya tak terbalas, dia cuma ingin gadis ini—yang telah menguasai hatinya begitu saja—bahagia. Lebih dari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Dia sekarang menatap Shiho begitu intensnya seakan bisa menembus pintu hati gadis itu yang tertutup dengan begitu rapatnya dalam kegelapan.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu." Gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya, membiarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Dia tak mau menyerah begitu saja, membiarkan pria itu memberikan kehangatan untuknya.

Kaito menatapnya terus dan lekat. Segala macam emosi meluap-luap di dadanya, dia ingin berteriak di depan Shiho; dia ingin menjangkau gadis itu untuk berbisik padanya kalau dia tidak sendirian tapi bibirnya terasa kaku, tak ada kata yang sanggup keluar.

"Fotomu sudah siap…" bisik Kaito lirih. Matanya masih tak beralih dari gadis di depannya, gaun putih tipis yang dikenakannya melambai tersapu angin. Dia yang biasanya tak membiarkan emosi menguasai pikirannya, akhirnya menyerah, "_Shiho_… a-aku…"

Walau ekspresi Shiho datar, tapi kata-kata Kaito sebenarnya telah menyentuh hatinya—hingga ke dasar yang paling dalam. Dia yang selalu sendirian, tak pernah merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya dan segala perasaan emosi ini terasa begitu asing. Dulu pernah—seseorang, yang tak akan pernah dia ingat lagi. Bayangan pria berambut panjang blonde itu sekarang terasa begitu jauh.

"Kuroba-kun, kau tau kalau aku bukan perempuan biasa. Aku penuh dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Selama ini aku hanya tak membiarkan emosi menguasai diriku. Kau siap dengan segala konsekuensinya kalau berteman dengan aku?" katanya dengan datar. Shiho masih tak yakin dengan sifat matahari, dia tak ingin dirinya lumer karena kebodohannya. Matahari bisa menumbuhkan, membagikan sinarnya dengan rakus tapi juga menghancurkan saat pancaran sinarnya terlalu berlebihan. Segala sesuatu di dunia ini mempunyai dua sisi yang saling bertolak belakang untuk menyeimbangkan. Dia tak yakin—tapi dia ingin mencoba. Ada sesuatu pada pria ini yang membuat hatinya hangat.

Wajah Kaito berseri-seri begitu mendengar kata-kata gadis itu lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya. Shiho menatap uluran tangan itu sejenak, lalu dia akhirnya menyerah. Kaito tak merasa sebahagia itu, dikaitkan jemarinya—kulit Shiho masih terasa dingin, tapi dia ingin membagikan kehangatannya. Dia meremas jemarinya perlahan, mata mereka bertemu, ada senyum tipis di kedua bibir dan mereka melangkah berdua meninggalkan hutan kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fin.**

* * *

A/N : Hampir aja memberi ending tragis untuk fic ini, karena entah kenapa Shiho/Kaito itu memiliki aura dramatis. Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
